What a Pain
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: What happens to the reincarnation of Kagome? The Inu Gang are now Vampires and the only way to return to normal is to turn Kagome's Reincarnation into a Vampire... but what happens when she doesn't like it! Lemons and Limes and Fluff All over... R


_**A.N/**_

_**I once posted this story on fictionpress but have not received any reviews so I decided to make a few changes and make it into an Inu fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I need help on my other stories. I am thinking about completing this story first and then continuing on with the others… which one is up to you. Have fun :)**_

_**Warning: Kagome is not in this fiction. She will be mentioned and maybe a flashback or two but that is all. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with that Anime. I do however, own Melody.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Once Bitten, No going back!**_

* * *

Melody had something terrible done to her. She had no choice in the matter, whether she wanted it done or not. You see, they turned her against her will. She has been alive for over two centuries and was still mad as hell about it. It happened on her twenty fourth birthday… she was taking a late night walk to clear her head, when somebody jumped her from behind. She had immediately started kicking and screaming but nothing worked. The person that had their strong arms around her felt like he was made of steel wrapped in flesh. She did not know what was happening until it was too late. She felt the cold, sharp bite of teeth in her neck. She could feel the life drain out of her and fainted. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a house that she did not recognize. Her neck was killing her. She did what any normal person would have done. She started panicking.

"Help me! Somebody help me! Is anyone out there? Please if you can hear me, help!" She said as she ran to the only window in the room and started banging on the glass.

'_Oh my god, I have been kidnapped by freaks that actually believe in vampires! Oh god, what am I going to do? I don't want to die! Are they going to sacrifice me for something?' _She couldn't help but freak at the thought of being someone's sacrificial lamb.

She did not have to wait long when her biter came waltzing into the room with a big shit eating grin on his surprisingly handsome face. He had classical features, strong jaw, high cheekbones, cleft in his chin, tall around six foot even, black hair; dark violet eyes and a devilish smile. He made her weak in the knees until she remembered that he had kidnapped her. How in the world would someone be able to forget they had been kidnapped? Somehow, he had stumbled into her thoughts and stayed there. He was a man that was hard to forget. Something about him seemed almost familiar. Just as she was getting her thoughts back in order, he decided he would speak to her.

"I am truly sorry for the inconvenience but what I have done was needed." He mumbled apologetically.

"You _needed _to kidnap me? For what reason would you have to kidnap someone? What in the hell am I doing here? What do you want with me?" She asked him trying to control the hysteria building inside of her.

"My dear, I am not talking about kidnapping you. I am talking about the fact that I had to turn you. I am sure you will forgive me one day but I know that is not this day. You will find out soon enough what you are needed for." He said bowing his head to her.

"Okay, what in the hell are you talking about?" She asked getting a majorly freaked out, not to mention highly pissed off.

"Why, do you not realize what you now are?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I know what I am. I am a human just like the rest of the world. What I want to know is what you are fucking talking about!" She almost screamed to him.

"Now, do not get testy with me. I am telling you the truth. You are now what mortals call a vampire." He tried to smile at her.

"And you are out of your mind. You know they have places for people like you with nice white rooms, padded for extra comfort." She told him sarcastically. She did not know where she got the courage from to say that but it had come out before she could stop herself.

"You are going to have to get serious because I am indeed telling you the truth. I am over eight hundred years of age and you needed to be turned because we are trying to repopulate our race. I know you think me crazy but it is the truth, which you will soon see. I am sure by now you are hungry. I can tell your stomach is cramping and your throat is burning with the _**need**_." He told her knowingly.

"..." Melody did not feel like commenting on that particular statement.

"Come my dear, we will get you something to eat and then we can discuss what is to be done with you." He told her, holding his hand out to her.

"Now you wait one God damn minute, Buster!" She screamed inching away from his hand.

"Come, eat first, and then you can yell at me all you wish." He tried to sound sincere.

She did not know what to make of him but he was right. She was hungry and he said he would feed her. When he said feed her, she thought that she would be able to eat a hamburger or pizza or something along those lines. It turns out that by feeding her he literally meant for her to _'eat'_ blood. When she went into the kitchen with him she could not help but notice what an adorable ass he had. She shook herself and took in the kitchen surroundings and noticed there were the normal things like refrigerator, sink, oven and all the other normal kitchen things. He opened to fridge and pulled out a couple of cold bags of blood. She immediately froze at the sight before her. He moved away from the fridge and sat at the table. Her situation really had not dawned on her until she actually saw him bite into one of the bags he had set on the kitchen table. She watched him as he was about to put the bag to his mouth and saw two sharp looking pointed canines lower from his top gums. She stood there slack jawed, not entirely knowing what to do. She just took the seat opposite him and stared.

"You are taking this situation extremely calm my dear." He said pulling the now empty bag from his lush lips.

"I do believe it is called shock. My mind is not processing this very well. I do not know whether to believe you or not." She startled herself at how calm she sounded when on the inside she was panicking.

"A test, I believe, is in order."

He stood up from his chair, grabbed the bag of blood from the table, and walked the short distance to her chair. He pricked the bad with an overly long pinkie nail and shoved it under her nose. The smell of blood wafted up under her nose, for some unknown reason she inhaled it as if it was a steak cooking. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she felt her very own set of canines descending from her gums. She brought her hand up to feel her mouth. She could feel the teeth with her very own fingers. That was when she now understood that the man standing in front of her was telling her the truth the whole time. She stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. He smiled charmingly at her and told her to open her mouth. She did not know what else to do so she obeyed his command. She quickly got a crash course in eating from a bag of cold blood. He slammed the bag up onto her fangs and told her to hold it there.

He moved from his standing position to go back to the fridge and got a couple more bags before coming back to her and handing another to her. That is when she realized, she had already drained the thing. He took his seat in front of her and smiled. He held up the bag and nodded to her, indicating he wanted her to do the same. She took the bag in her hand and waited for him to show her what next to do. He opened his mouth and slammed the bag onto his glistening fangs. She followed suit and did the same as him. It seemed like her fangs were like straws because she could not feel the blood on her tongue. When she went to ask him about it, he already seemed to know what she was going to ask because he answered.

"Our fangs have evolved over the centuries. Nothing however, is as it used to be. I remember when we had to bite people to feed. Ah, those were the good old days. We do bite people but only if it is an emergency and nothing else is available. When I say nothing else available, I mean animals and such. Yes, I do know it sounds disgusting but if you are starving you will eat anything, trust me." He said making a face of disgust.

"Why did you have to turn _me_? I do not understand why of all the people you could have changed, you decide to change me." Melody almost whined but managed to sound scared instead.

"That is simple my dear, in order for people to take the change, they have to be of a certain mind. You, my dear, fit the bill... so to speak. Of course there is another factor but I can't tell you that. You will be told at a later date."

"And what in the hell does that mean, exactly?" Melody felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise in indignation.

"It means that in order to turn people successfully they need to believe in the supernatural. They need to have a fascination with paranormal things. You fit that description and you will be told by the _'Master'_ later."

"Okay, fine. I am sure there are many people who believe in things I do. Why did you choose me and not someone else?"

"I didn't choose you. You were chosen because of your age, belief and because you found out you were dying two months ago. You were also chosen by our master for some reason. He has yet to explain to us. That is why I am not able to explain things clearly to you."

"How did you know that? My folks do not even know and how old are you exactly?" Melody sounded shocked, she had told nobody about her illness.

"We have been watching you for quite some time. We do tend to watch out for people like you because it would be easier to turn someone who is dying then someone who has their whole life ahead of them and I am exactly 857 years old."

"I do not want you to think that this whole thing is okay or anything and I promise I will kick your ass someday no matter how old you are but I do not even know your name."

"Oh, yes, sorry. I completely forgot to tell you. I am Miroku, everyone calls me Roku, and as for kicking my ass, you can try girlie but I doubt you will be able to kick my ass anytime this century." Roku said laughing.

"I can damn sure fucking try. I am tired of people taking advantage of me. I am sure you know my name, right?"

"Yes, you are Melody Hannah. Welcome to our race."

"Yeah, right, what a nice welcome. When do I get to leave? I have a life you know."

"I am sorry. You cannot leave us until the head of our clan can properly train you. He will be here tomorrow evening to teach you our ways. He was here for your turning but had matters of utter importance to take care of."

"You are a son of a bitch! I do _**NOT**_ want to be here. I want to go home, go to bed, and then go to work tomorrow morning. I guess now that I am a soulless blood-sucking vampire I cannot go out in daylight. I should be smarter than thinking I can go home after being kidnapped." She said the last part almost as an afterthought.

"I will tell you what I can but most information must wait until our clan leader gets here tomorrow. We have evolved in many ways. We can go out in daylight but it drains us of our strength. Holy water and crosses have no effect on us and we can eat normal food, though we can live without it. However, we cannot live without blood. We do not sleep in coffins and stakes can kill us. We can be killed by fire and getting our heads cut off as well. We, however, are not soulless and we are not dead either. We have heartbeats and our skin is warm. The rest of the information will be told to you tomorrow evening by our leader."

"Oh well that is nice to know isn't it?" She asked sarcastically.

"I am sorry to do this. I will have to chain you to the wall in the basement now. I cannot take the risk of you running away during the day. You have fed and know practically nothing of our kind. Daylight can be lethal to a newly turned vampire."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, she was off her chair and running. Her newly gained speed did not even help her. She turned around to see if he was following her and she bumped into something, hard. She landed on her rump but stood up quickly and turned to see what she had run into and it was Miroku. She quickly swiveled on the ball of her foot and ran the other way; only she ended up grabbed by the elbow by Miroku. She started kicking and screaming for him to let her go but it was to no avail. He dragged her kicking and screaming the whole way, down to the basement. He threw her against the wall and quickly locked her in place with the shackles that appeared out of nowhere to the wall. She narrowed her brilliant hazel eyes at him and spat at him.

"That will do you no good, lovely. I was playing nice as ordered to do but you do that again and I will not hesitate to hurt you. Sesshoumaru-sama will not be happy with me if I have to mess up that pretty face of yours." Miroku sneered.

"You can go to hell in a hand basket for all I fucking care! You are a heartless bastard!"

"Yeah and your little dog too." He laughed walking up the basement stairs.

She had plenty of time to think on her current situation. She is going to be left there alone and in the dark until dusk. If what he said were true then why would the _'leader'_ wait until night to talk to her properly? That is when it dawned on her. He would have to wait since she is a newly transformed vampire and he said that the sunlight would be fatal for her. She still has so many questions that need answering. She just does not understand why they need to repopulate and how in the hell she was a part of the big plan, they seemingly had going on. She just wished she had not taken that walk now.

'_I mean yeah, I have always dreamed of being a vampire but dreams are so much more different then reality. In reality, I never thought that this day would be possible. I dreamed a sexy vampire would fall in love with me and turn me in order to be with me. Instead I get a lunatic who jumps me from behind.'_ She thought sadly.

As the hours ticked slowly by she starts to remember the day she went to the doctor for the results of her blood test. She had not been feeling well so she booked an appointment. She got the call to come back in as soon as she could just three days after they took her blood. They did many more tests on her. That is when she found out she had a brain tumor that was quickly spreading. She had left it too long and it was not curable. They could have operated on her but then that would have killed her. They could not operate because the risk of her dying was too high. There was hardly any chance she would come out of it alive. She did not have the courage to tell her parents she was dying. She knew she would have to tell them soon because the doctor's only gave her six months to live. In a way, she was glad that she was turned but she was completely scared out of her mind because she had no idea what would happen to her now. She will have to wait for this Sesshoumaru-sama person to tell her everything she needed to know.

She had no idea what to do with her time. She has always hated waiting. All she had to do now was find a way to pass the time until she was released, if she was ever released. Her mind was filled with questions. What would happen to her? How in the hell did she get herself into this pickle in the first place? Who would have thought this could happen on her twenty-fourth birthday. She guessed she would remember it forever. Would she ever die? What about having relationships and having children? As she pondered that thought, she slipped into blessed darkness.

She came awake by a soft sound on her right. She opened her blurry eyes and tried to focus on the figure. She blinked a few times to clear the cobwebs from her brain and tried to focus yet again. She finally made out the figure standing by her. She was a beautiful woman. The woman was a little shorter than she was and had brown-red hair. Her eyes were a blue-green that made you wonder if she were wearing contacts. She had a petite figure and pale skin that was almost translucent. She smiled at Melody and waved a hand in front of her face. She had to hold Melody up as the chains that held her disappeared. Melody looked up at her and noticed her fanged smile. She was a vampire.

"Do not worry yourself, child. You are safe now. No harm will come to you while I am by your side. I have been appointed your mentor. I am to take you up stairs to have your talk with Dominic and then you are to come and live with me while I teach you the things you need to know to survive. I am Sango by the way." She said smiling at me. "Come on, up you go, child."

"Thank you… I think."

That made her smile. She shook her head and helped Melody up the stairs. When they got to the basement door and opened it, she had to pause for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the new light. Melody covered her eyes with one hand and took a deep breath. She slowly moved her hand from her face and scanned the room. It was the kitchen she was in last night. Sango sat her down at the table and went to the fridge. She got three bags of blood out and handed all of them to Melody. She told her to take her time and that she would be back for her in a few minutes. As she looked around the brightly lit kitchen, she stabbed her fangs into the cold plastic, as Miroku had shown her. She had not realized how hungry she was until that first bit of blood settled in her stomach. This would take a lot of getting used to. The first bag was quickly drained and she was halfway done with the second by the time Sango came to fetch her.

"Don't worry dear, you go on and finish up. I will have one with you while I wait. Then we will get you showered and dressed. After that, we will go to the living room and wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to arrive. I will not be able to stay with you when he gets here. It has always been that way; do not give me that look. He won't bite… unless you ask him too." She said with a devilish glint in her eyes. "Fair warning to you, he does love to charm the ladies, especially the new ones. You will get used to him and do not let him intimidate you. I know he did when I was newly made. He used to be much colder than he is now. He used to seem like he was made of ice."

That made Melody nervous. She finished the third bag. She gathered the empty bags and put them in the trash, she turned around, and Sango was standing behind her, ready to throw hers away.

"Boo!" She laughed as Melody stuck her tongue out at her. "Ah, I see you have your tongue pierced. I feel better now knowing that my brother isn't the only one."

"You have a brother? How old are you?"

"Oh, yes I do. He is a big pain in the ass. You will get to meet all of us at the dinner party we will be throwing for you next month. Do not look so worried dear. This party will be a lot of fun, and you will get to meet everyone, well mostly. I am sure you will eventually meet everyone with our life spans and I will be 832 next month." She said laughing.

Melody could not help but laugh with her. She made her feel comfortable. She had completely forgotten about the meeting with Sesshoumaru-sama until Sango took her upstairs to bathe. There was a beautiful outfit laid on the bed for her. The pants were made of black leather with diamond looking studs attached haphazardly down the side of the legs. The shirt… if you want to call it a shirt, was barely there. It was a red leather piece of cloth if you asked her. There was barely enough material to cover her breasts let alone everything else. By the looks of the shirt, it would probably come to a stop just an inch or two under her breasts. She couldn't help it if she had a D sized chest. Two thin straps were supposed to hold the thing on her… although she doubted it would help. Two black leather high-heeled boots stood at the end of the bed, just waiting for Melody to wear them.

"I am supposed to wear that? Are you out of your mind and how do you know my size anyway?"

"Do not worry dear. I had you measured while you were resting and as for wearing it… yes you are supposed to wear it but don't worry, there is a trench coat with it."

"Does that look like something I would wear?"

Sango looked her over, taking in her blue baggy sweat pants and overly large white t-shirt. She shook her head and ushered Melody into the bathroom, where a steaming Chamomile and honey scented bubble bath awaited her. Sango told Melody that she would get used to the wardrobe and that it was easier to blend in that way. She left the room quietly and Melody turned to the bath. She inhaled the lovely Chamomile and honey scent and relaxed a bit before undressing and getting in. She sighed happily, she could have easily fallen asleep in the bath, but she knew that would not be a possibility. Sango came back into the bathroom and took her old clothes with her, not saying a word. She just smiled at Melody and winked before leaving her to her bath. Melody was wondering what that was all about all the while washing her hair and body. She washed her face, shaved her legs and under arms and rinsed everything off. She got out of the bath and wrapped the jumbo towel around her tall but petite frame. She had large breasts, a small waist and legs that never stopped. As soon as she opened the bathroom door, the steam that was locked in the bathroom with her was freed. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. There was no one in the bedroom, so she decided to dry off and get dressed. She started with the red silk bra and panty set, quickly squirmed into the pants, and tugged on the top. She pulled on the stockings and put on the boots. She was walking around the room when Sango showed up and smiled.

"You look absolutely lovely. I think I made a wise choice for clothing for you. Do not worry though, when you come live with me you will be able to pick out what you want to wear and do not above all else worry about money. I have tons. Now, let us get that coat on you and fix your hair. Then you will be ready to talk with Sesshoumaru-sama. He has arrived during your absence and is waiting to meet you."

That made her nervous. She made a noise between a laugh and groan, which only made Sango laugh at her. She sat her down and pulled out a hair dryer from the bag on the bed. She plugged it in, dried Melody's silken auburn hair, and quickly put it into a tight ponytail leaving a few strands free at the front. She applied a little eye shadow and mascara to her eyes and just a small amount of pink bubblegum flavored lip-gloss to her lips. She stood Melody up and looked her over.

"You look good enough to eat, child."

"Oh don't say that! That sounds… well… you know."

"Of course I know. I was human once too you know."

Melody smiled at her and followed her out of the bedroom and into the long dark hallway. Sango turned to Melody and whispered in her ear about how to behave when with Sesshoumaru-sama. She told her not to get overly excited… that it makes his blood boil and not in the bad sense. She only told her one more thing about Sesshoumaru-sama… not to ask him of his past. He will not answer it and it makes him angry. This whole thing made Melody nervous. This Sesshoumaru-sama sounded very fearsome. She is a bit scared meeting this person. She had no clue as to what will happen next but she must to what she must do. Sango took her to the room that was to be our meeting room. Melody stood in front of the double oak doors; a shiver ran down her spine. She could sense the man inside. The power radiating off this man was enough to scare the toughest man into submission. Sango patted her shoulder and told her to knock. She walked away towards the kitchen and left her to her doom. Melody knocked lightly on the door hoping he would be sleeping but of course, her luck would make sure that would not happen.

"You may enter." The deep voice on the other side answered. Melody couldn't help but shiver as the vibrations from the voice ran along her spine.

* * *

_**Sorry folks that is enough for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of it so far. It will take me about a week or two to get the next chapter up. Please be patient with me and send me tons of reviews! You can flame me if you wish it. I am not bothered I take it as criticism. Don't worry; Miroku isn't actually a bad guy. :)**_


End file.
